The Lego Movie 2: The Amazing Orb
by SBproductions12
Summary: Cover your butts for this brand new adventure featuring all your favorites from the Lego Movie, including Emmet, Wyldstyle(Lucy), Batman, UniKitty, Benny the 1980s Spaceman, and brand new villain, and much more! (MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR LEGO MOVIE. GO WATCH IT...IT'S AWESOME!)


Hello, this is SBproductions12, and I'm writing a purtty story! Ha, just kidding, I'm writing a story about the Lego Movie, basically the events after the first movie, so a sequel people would say. Now, there are some spoilers in this of the movie, so if you don't want the movie spoiled, go watch it. It's a good movie. Seriously, I been wanting to write this ever since I saw it, it was amazing! It's sad to say my favorite character was UniKitty even though I am a boy...but anyway, Spoilers, blah blah blah, go see the movie, blah blah, lets begin :)

It was dark. "Where am I?" Emmet thought to himself. A light sparked ahead of him, making the Construction Worker jump back in shock. Emmet got back on his feet, "Ok, that's one uncomfortable light, but it so tempting..." He started walking closer to it as if he was in a trance, like a zombie attracted to a brain. Emmet shook his head and got back to reality, "This is stupid" Emmet thought, "It got to be a tra-" as The Lego talked to himself, a toaster came out of the ground right under the untrusted light. It dinged as two Poptarts popped out. "POPTARTS!" Emmet yelled in Joy. He ran up to the toaster and grabbed the roasted toaster strooduls.  
"I knew you would fall for Poptarts!" a voice was heard somewhere near Emmet. The treat fell out of his claw hands.  
"I know that voice" Emmet spoke to himself. The voice sounded like a little girl, "Oh no, it can't be!" Emmet yelled as the lights came on. "It's...it's...it's...IT'S MISSES DOCTOR MEGA DOUPLO MEGA ALIEN DOCTOR JENKINS!" Emmet screamed. The leader of the Douploblocks Aliens appeared before him.  
"That's Misses Doctor Mega Douplo Mega Alien ULTRA Doctor Jenkins to you!" The giant block corrected the Lego.  
Emmets terrified face suddenly became confused, "Really? I don't remember an Ultra..."  
"Yep. There is an Ultra after the Alien-"  
"I don't think so-"  
"I would know my name, thank you very much-"  
"Obviously you don't 'cause you just added a word to it. Is that why your name is so long? Everytime to you introduce yourself you add a Mega or Ultra or a fancy word like tha-"  
"SILENCE!" Jenkins yelled, "you are in my domain now son!"  
Emmet looked around a realized that the walls were Douplo, the ceiling was Douplo, even the floor was Douplo. The Lego began to scream in Terror. Jenkins started laughing at Emmet's screams and so did the walls. Emmet covered his nonexistent ears to block out the giggles of the Douplo. "Help me, Help me!" Emmet yelled, "HELP ME, HELP ME, HELP ME!" all of the sudden, it went black.  
Emmet jumped up from his bed and started screaming. As he looked around his room, he started to calm down. "It was only a dream" Emmet thought, "The Douplo Wars ended long ago" Emmet didn't know why, but he was afraid of Douploblocks. "Must have had a Nightmare" he looked at his shelf beside the bed, which held a framed picture of him and Wyldstyle, or now known as Lucy. She decided to keep her name normally after her and Emmet started dating after stopping business and making him good. Emmet smiled, but then he remembered something as a Lightbulb appeared above him. Emmet covered his eyes, "Why do I have a Lightbulb right above my bed?!" Emmet took the Lightbulb out of its holder. It burned his hands, making him juggle it until he through it on the ground accidentally.  
The Construction Worker got up from the bed and walked to the door, "Good morning apartment, good morning doorway, morning wall, morning ceiling, good morning floor, ready to start the day!" Emmet said as he walked out of his apartment to his shelves of books, "Doo-da-da-doo-doo, ah here it is!" Emmet pulled out a book labeled, "Instructions" on the side. "Instructions to fit in, have everybody like you, and always be happy...those were the days!" Emmet said as he opened his book, remembering his life before he met Lucy or found the piece of resistance.  
Soon after they blowed up the Douploblocks spaceship with Vitruvius' staff (That's not important) Emmet returned the piece of resistance to where he found it and locked it up inside with chains, and he is the only one with the key. He uses the key as his bookmark in the instructions manual he held. Under the key was an invitation.  
This invitation was covered with rainbows and clouds, obviously sent by UniKitty. She added so much glitter you could barely read the card. Turns out Lucy got the same note and Emmet asked her what in the world did it say. Turns out that UniKitty was finally rebuilding Cloud Cuckoo Land, and was going to throw a party. "What a wild party that will be" Emmet thought, "Especially with the queen being a mental Pony cat"  
Emmet had finally learned something about Unikitty. She can be ticked off at any second, but decides to try to be always happy and fun and good times. Emmet is not sure if she is even happy. "I'm sure she is happy today" Emmet thought, "Because today is the partah! WOOHOO!" Emmet ran to the bathroom and got dressed.  
The Lego ran out of the house as a citizen stopped him, "Where are your pants?"  
"I thought that got cancelled..." Emmet asked the Lego.  
"No, Where are YOUR pants!"  
Emmet looked down and realized he had no pants on, "Oops-" Emmet ran back in the house and came out as fast as he came in with his pants on, "Thanks!" Emmet said. He ran past the citizen, spinning him into a manhole.  
Emmet ran through the streets, running on foot to the faraway land. Emmet ran to a corner where he smacked right into Surfer dude.  
"Hey Dude, watch where you are stepping- Oh wait, your that Yellow dude that saved us in stuff! Cool!" The Surfer dude said.  
"Thanks, but I really need to go-"  
"Dude, Dude, Dude. Can you sign my board?" The Surfer held out his Surfboard. Emmet shrugged and pulled out a marker out of his back pocket. Ever since he became the "special" he has been a celebrity. Emmet thought it would be fun, but he soon got annoyed by it. "Ok dude, sign my chest now" Emmet grunted and signed his chest, "Now sign my hair!" The Surfer popped his hair off his head and handed it to Emmet, who signed it. "Alright, Dude, thanks. Now you should probably run"  
Emmet looked behind him to find a mob of girls holding signs saying, "WE LOVE YOU EMMET!" and, "LOVE ME EMMET" and most ironic of all, "EMMET IS AWESOME"  
The Construction Worker popped to his feet and started to run. The girls chased after him. He ran through his former Construction sight. He jumped on Workers heads and grabbed a hook and swinged over some cement. The girls trampled over the Workers and fell straight into the cement. One girl grabbed the hook though: Abby. "Why her?" thought Emmet. Abby is Emmet's number one fan. She had ponytail and glasses, and a pink shirt with Emmets face on it.  
Emmet cut through the ally, but Abby followed. She ran onto the walls and jumped in front of The Celebrity. Emmet stopped himself and ran the other way. He got a good head start on her, but it wasn't good enough. Emmet ran for the dump. He jumped into the trash pile as Abby stopped herself from doing the same. She looked around, trying to find Emmet in the trash. She heard something moving in the trash. It was building noises. Just then, Emmet jumped out from the top of the dump with springs and started to bounce away. The springs were made up of all sorts of trash. Abby struggled to follow, but Emmet was long gone, bouncing away across Bricksburg.  
"Woohoo! Yea-" as Emmet was celebrating, he slammed his face right onto a billboard. He slowly slid down and fell right on the front motor of a Taxi, startling the driver.  
"One way to New Zealand please" Emmet said, before he passed out.

Hey its me again, please leave a review in the review area for this chapter. I know it's not a lot compared to what I could do, but it alright :) This is just the beginning, and I tried to fit in stuff from the first movie like the Good Morning and Where are my pants thing :) So, thanks for reading, I will have Chapter two written as soon as I can :D


End file.
